Weak Or Power?
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Kadang-kadang, kelemahan terbesarmu bisa menjadi kekuatan terbesarmu. Fic drabble inspiratif dikala kau merasa tidak ada kelebihan apapun yang ada dalam dirimu. So, what do you waiting for?


**Fic by Itami Shinjiru.**

**Fandom: Bleach**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

**Weak. Or Power?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke trotoar kesal. Ditendangnya sebuah kerikil hingga tak sengaja terlempar jauh sampai meretakkan sebuah kaca rumah. Apakah pemiliknya menyadari dan mengejar-ngejar pelakunya dengan sapu di tangan atau tidak, dia tidak peduli.

Pemuda itu menendang sebuah kerikil lagi.

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk dilakukan hari ini," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Argh! Lagipula apapun yang akan kulakukan ujung-ujungnya pasti berbuah kegagalan," bisiknya sembari melirik tangan kirinya dengan ekor mata.

Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo tak memiliki lengan kiri lagi sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, ketika kecelakaan hebat nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Dia masih hidup, tapi itu mengorbankan lengan kirinya yang harus diamputasi sampai tinggal separuh lengan atasnya saja yang tersisa. Apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan itu?

Ia terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah padepokan judo. Alisnya mengernyit, tapi entah karena hasrat apa yang ada dalam laki-laki berambut oranye itu, dia melangkah masuk dan bertemu seseorang dengan pakaian longgar belang-belang hijau-putih dengan topi yang lebar, sibuk mendengarkan radio sambil kipas-kipas.

Orang itu berdiri begitu Ichigo masuk. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Hmm," gumam Ichigo ambigu. Ia mengamati ruangan itu. "Kau membuka pelatihan judo?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mendaftar."

Pria itu melipat kipasnya dan mengusap-usap dagunya, mengamati Ichigo dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Namamu?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, 15 tahun."

"Aku tidak tanya umurmu berapa," jawab pria itu sambil terkekeh. "Panggil saja aku Urahara."

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu siapa," balas Ichigo cuek.

"Ha-ha. Selera humor yang bagus, Ichi. Nah, kemarilah tiap hari pukul empat sore. Aku akan melatihmu," katanya singkat lantas sibuk kembali dengan radionya.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Itu saja?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Balas Urahara. "Kau pikir aku menerapkan sistem registrasi? Biaya, persyaratan, tes masuk, pengukuran badan untuk seragam? Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kalau kau ingin belajar judo, maka akan kuurus semuanya. Sekarang sana pergi sebelum stasiun radio menyiarkan berita ramalam cuaca. Suaranya selalu pelan dan aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik kalau ada orang lain di dekatku," usirnya dengan nada datar.

Keesokan harinya.

"Cuma aku satu-satunya muridmu, Urahara-sensei?"

Urahara mengangguk pelan. "Kebanyakan sudah lulus. Dan generasi zaman ini kurang minat belajar judo pada guru-guru kelas teri macam aku. Mereka lebih suka langsung ke perguruan dan dojo terkenal yang diampu oleh ahli beladiri ternama. Jangan salah, aku bahkan lebih hebat daripada mereka semua ... tapi lupakan. Sekarang, aku akan mengajarimu sebuah gerakan yang mutlak harus kau kuasai."

Urahara mengajari Ichigo sebuah gerakan. Tahapan demi-tahapan dilalui pemuda itu dengan sabar, lamat-lamat kesedihan dan kekesalannya akan nasibnya sebagai laki-laki bertangan satu pun terlupakan. Apalagi Urahara-sensei samasekali tidak pernah menyinggung soal tangan kirinya, dan itu membuat Ichigo merasa lebih baik. Ia jadi merasa masih utuh –meskipun tidak tahu kenapa.

* * *

Tiga bulan kemudian, Ichigo melaporkan kejanggalan yang dialaminya pada gurunya, langsung di rumahnya.

"Urahara-sensei," ucapnya. "Aku sudah tiga bulan belajar judo bersama Anda, tapi kenapa selama ini Anda hanya mengajarkanku satu gerakan? Kupikir ada ratusan hal yang harus dikuasai dalam–"

"Ini merupakan gerakan _terpenting_ untukmu dan _satu-satunya_ yang perlu kau kuasai sampai benar-benar matang sebelum melangkah ke gerakan lain," potong Urahara penuh penekanan dengan setengah perhatian sambil menyeruput teh. Ia lantas menyodorkan selembar brosur ke murid nomor wahidnya. "Bacalah."

"Turnamen judo terbuka?" Ichigo membelalak. "Anda ... mendaftarkan_ku_ kesana?!"

Urahara mengangguk. "Kompetisinya lima hari lagi. Ayo kita berlatih, dan kalahkan pecundang-pecundang disana untukku."

Ichigo yakin alasan 'kurang peminat' cuma untuk menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya: guru judo ini _gila_. Paling tidak setengah gila, atau dua pertiga gila, atau tiga perempat gila. Murid judo amatir yang baru belajar tiga bulan dan hanya menguasai satu jurus, diikutsertakan dalam turnamen bergengsi yang melibatkan ratusan murid –yang hampir pasti lebih hebat?!

"Huh," gerutunya. "Terserah, _sensei_. Kalau aku mati dalam turnamen itu, kau yang tanggungjawab."

"Jangan anggap itu masalah," Urahara menanggapi dengan santai. "Kau akan tahu."

.

.

.

* * *

Hari itu akhirnya tiba.

Pertandingan pertama. Ichigo berhadapan dengan lawan berpostur kecil –yang menguntungkan baginya. Namun dia tahu tidak boleh meremehkan lawan sekonyol apapun penampilannya, walaupun herannya, Urahara-sensei samasekali tidak menyinggung soal itu. Dia hanya berkata bahwa Ichigo besar kemungkinan akan maju ke babak final dengan gampang.

Dia memenangkan babak penyisihan dengan sempurna –tanpa terluka dan terus-menerus berhasil membanting lawan-lawannya, meskipun yang terakhir itu beratnya 90 kilogram.

Sekarang final. Ichigo harus menampar dirinya sendiri atau membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tiang besi untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi, tapi yang ada hanya kepala yang sakit dan dunia yang berputar. Bukan mimpi, dia lolos ke final. Apa ini tidak terlalu mudah? Pikirnya. Apa jangan-jangan semua yang ikut dalam kompetisi ini memang amatiran? Tapi gerakan-gerakan mereka lincah dan mematikan, lagipula ini turnamen terbuka, pikirnya lagi.

Urahara menepuk pundaknya. "Santai saja," ucapnya. "Itu lawanmu sudah datang."

Wow. Ichigo hampir muntah saat melihatnya. Orang itu berpostur tinggi besar, seluruh tubuhnya kekar berotot, dengan rambut hitam jabrik dan seringai yang menakutkan.

"Pertarungan final! Zaraki Kenpachi melawan Kurosaki Ichigo –dimulai!"

Juri sendiri mengedikkan bahu. Ia mendekat ke Urahara-sensei dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan," kata Urahara cepat. "Biarkan muridku menyelesaikannya."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Dia mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Urahara jujur, "melihat Kenpachi seperti itu sangat menakutkan. Para juri khawatir kau akan terluka parah dalam pertarungan terakhir ini. Tapi kubiarkan kau maju, Ichigo. Tumbangkan dia."

Pertarungan dimulai.

Yah, memang sulit. Ichigo mengakui awalnya dia benar-benar kesulitan menghadapi Kenpachi –dia sangat agresif, menyerang dan menyerang tanpa melewatkan sedetik pun. Ichigo nyaris tidak bisa menghindar, tapi entah kenapa tiap kali dia berpikir Kenpachi akan segera melumatnya jadi bubur, tubuhnya seolah merespon dan tidak mengizinkan itu terjadi.

Sesuatu yang aneh, dan _lebih aneh_ lagi ketika akhirnya Ichigo berhasil membanting Kenpachi sekaligus memenangkan turnamen.

_Memenangkan turnamen!_

Dalam perjalanan pulang, sembari memegang piala, Ichigo yang penasaran bukan main bertanya pada guru eksentriknya.

"Urahara-sensei, bagaimana bisa aku memenangkan turnamen tadi hanya dengan satu jurus?"

Urahara tersenyum simpul. "Ada dua hal yang jadi faktor kemenanganmu. Pertama, kau telah menguasai jurus lemparan paling sulit dalam judo yang sekaligus bisa memberikan poin lebih banyak. Dan yang kedua, satu-satunya pertahanan yang tidak kau sadari adalah tidak seorangpun dari lawan-lawanmu yang bisa meraih lengan kirimu."

Ichigo tersentak. Ia melirik lengan kirinya dengan penuh rasa syukur.

Sesuatu yang dianggapnya sebagai kelemahan terbesarnya ... kini malah jadi kekuatan terbesarnya.

_Indah, bukan?_

.

.

.

_**Owari.**_


End file.
